LogisticKarma
Jeffery (born: ), better known online as LogisticKarma, is an American gamer, vlogger, comedian, and YouTube celebrity who make compilations of many shows and games. About He is known for his Compilations, freestyle/skit humor, and games commentary. The name "LogisticKarma" was formed by the term "Logistic" he created another channel by adding karma because "He loves making people happy," resulting in LogisticKarma. He currently works with a few people, Nickel, his longtime best friend since 6th grade, who mostly helps Logistic with upcoming projects and events. Logistic's favorite color was previously said to be red, but after a very blunt and obvious realization, he has changed it to green. YouTube Career His first channel was known as "TheNarratorHD". It was his original gaming channel. Due to a problem, this channel's name was changed, so Logistic started new channel with a new name and brand so he could enjoy his work more. History Logistic first joined YouTube on January 2, 2015. His YouTube channel has just over 4.3 million views on the LogisticKarma channel and 22k subscribers. Most content on the LogisticKarma's channel consists of Compilations, but there are vlogging videos as well with gaming with friends. Logistic started out as a Gaming YouTuber on his main TheNarratorHD channel in 2013 and 2015. Like many other Gaming YouTubers back then, he played short clips of his best moments, adds comedic effects to his videos. Controversy After a video was made by Logistic stating YouTube was ruining his personal life and had a total crash back in 2016, he made a video explaining what happened and how YouTube has positive and negative effects in his life. In the video, he stated, "This is mostly my fault I put all my life and efforts in YouTube and it was absolutely hurting me nonstop videos every day 3 videos a day it killed me and I don't know why I did it I just didn't want to disappoint you guys". This quickly caused a long break from logistic, but after a few weeks he came back wanting to do YouTube again. He no longer does daily videos. Personal Life Most of this is secret as he is not pretty open on personal things. Personality LogisticKarma has a somewhat common personality for YouTube. However, how well he executes his personality is what makes him so popular. Logistic acts confused, and crazy during his gameplay, and is very humor oriented. isn't afraid to outright state what he says, making fun of some of the games he plays. He is very caring. YouTube Friends *Mr.Beast *Xxskilled_LiziexX *NickelGaming *Pyrocynical *Plainrock124 List of Fandoms *Overwatch *Undertale *Steven Universe *Gravity Falls *Harry Potter (one video) *Starvstheforcesofevil *The amazing world of gumball *The Walking Dead *Danny Phantom *Tokyo Ghoul (one video) *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Rick And Morty *The Flash (one video) *Green Arrow (one video) *Sword Art Online (one video) *Teen Titans *Avatar The Last Air Bender *Doki Doki Literature Club *Edd's World *Fortnite *Codename: Kids Next Door Trivia *LogisticKarma is a big BioShock fan. *His favorite games are in the BioShock series. *His favorite YouTubers are McJuggerNuggets and Roosterteeth. *Logistic's favorite movie is Super (2010). *His first console is the Gameboy. Logistic's favorite cartoon shows are Adventure Time and Regular Show. *His favorite holiday is Christmas. *Logistic has a younger brother, very little is known about him. Subscriber Milestone 5/4/17-'10,000 Subscribers'. Tattoos Logistic currently has only one tattoo that we know about 31109149 1945083405564379 5398237097469411328 n.jpg The meaning of the tattoo is The endless knot or eternal knot (Sanskrit: śrīvatsa; Tibetan དཔལ་བེའུ། dpal be'u; Mongolian Ulzii) is a symbolic knot and one of the Eight Auspicious Symbols. It is an important cultural marker in places significantly influenced by Tibetan Buddhism such as Tibet, Mongolia, Tuva, Kalmykia, and Buryatia. Gallery 16789371_1113459235431764_2007451041087356928_n.jpg 18644991_222715548228735_8151777181106700288_n.jpg Fanart FotoJet (1).png Keen.png C0rmVDJWIAEnziK.jpg 20688654_752088141630047_3169236967351123968_n.jpg Most Viewed Videos Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers